


Cowboys Are Heroes Too:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Childhood Memories, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Gen, General, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Slash, s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny is gonna be spending time with Charlie, But he needs help with a costume for his son, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the last of my series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys Are Heroes Too:

*Summary: Danny is gonna be spending time with Charlie, But he needs help with a costume for his son, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last of my series, Read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett were at the table having some breakfast. They were relaxed, & enjoying the other's company. Steve asked this with a smile, "Excited about Halloween with Charlie ?", as he looked at his partner, as he took a bite out of his scrambled eggs, then he leaned back, & relaxed. Danny couldn't help smiling, as a response to the question.

 

The Blond was keep on smiling, & he nodded, & said, "Yeah, It will be just the two of us", The Five-O Commander said, "Great, You deserve some happiness". They continued on with eating their breakfast. Doris smiled, as she entered the room, & said to them, "Good Morning, My Babies", & joined them at the table, she was glad for mornings like this, cause she could spend more time with her ohana, before she gets her own day started.

 

"Oh, Shit, I forgot Charlie's costume, I mean after I got the minor details for Halloween, I forgot his costume, Shit !", Danny exclaimed, as he got up in a rush from the table, & Steve & Doris looked at him with concern. "I am the worst father in the world", he said, as he was having trouble catching his breath, Steve said soothingly, as he kissed him on the top of his head, "Don't worry, Buddy, We will fix it", & Doris smiled, & said, "We sure will", & she excused herself, & hurried back upstairs, Then she came back with a cowboy costume, that she had in her trunk.

 

"What's that, Mom ?", Steve asked out of curiosity, Danny was wondering the same thing, & he said, "Yeah, Doris, What's that ?", The Elderly McGarrett smiled, & said, "This is Steve's old cowboy costume, from when he was Charlie's age", she handed it to Danny, "Luckily for me, I am organized, I want my grandbaby to have it", Danny kissed her on the cheek, & said, "You are a goddess", & he looked over at his lover.

 

"Your mom is the best, Super Seal", he said with a smile, Steve nodded, & said, as he looked at his mom, "She sure is, Danno", & kissed the top of her head, he said to her, "Thank you", She simply replied, "Anything for my babies", Danny asked with a smirk, "How did you convince Super Seal here to wear this ?", "Simple, I told him that cowboys are super heroes too", she said chuckling, as she thought back to the memory. Then Steve's phone chose that moment to ring, & he answered with "McGarrett", as always. He listened & then said, "We will be there in 30", He hung up, & looked at his lover, "We got to go", he said regretfully, & they looked at the table, but Doris waved them off with a dismissive hand, saying this to them.

 

"Go on, & save the world, I got this, Oh, Danny, You & Charlie enjoy yourselves, You got me ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Yes, Ma'am", He said to Steve, "I am ready, Let's go". They each kissed Doris, & Steve said, "Have a wonderful day, Mom, I love you", "Me too", Danny added, she kissed each of them on the cheek, "Be safe, My Babies", They left, & she went to go clean everything up, & maybe spend some time with Grace. She is really glad to be back, & be part of this family, otherwise she would be alone, & driving herself crazy, if she didn't have them in her life. The Elderly McGarrett got her chores done quickly, & headed right out the door, & headed for Rachel's house, so she can spend some time with her granddaughter.

The End


End file.
